


Home

by planetundersiege



Series: Klance Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Earth, Fluff, Galra Keith, Gay, Going Home, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugging, Keith has cat ears, Kissing, Klanceweek2018, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Peace, Planets, Post War, Ship, Short Story, Stars, Voltron, adult paladins, galaxy, keith is nervous, kiss, klance, otp, red lion - Freeform, red paladin lance, space, spaceship, the milky way - Freeform, vld, wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Klance week 2018: Day 1: Earth/Home.After years of fighting, it's finally time to go home. And Keith is coming with Lance.





	Home

Lance softly smiled at Keith who sat on the floor to the red lion as Lance sat at the controls, driving. The red lion was Lance’s, Lance was his paladin, and Keith had no problem with that, because the paladin of his former lion was someone he trusted with all of his heart, someone he would die for if necessary. Someone he truly loved with all of his heart, yes, Lance was his everything.

Keith happily looked at the vast space as the red lion flew through it. Something he had been used to for years now. But today, something was different, in a good way.

The war was finally won, many great friends had been lost on the way towards freedom, but their sacrifices hadn’t been for naught. Voltron had managed to defeat the galra, and would now defend the universe with all of their power, for the rest of their lives. But since there was no fighting at the moment, they could take a well deserved break.

For the first time in years Keith actually recognized all of the constellations in the distance, this was the stars that he had grown up with, the stars that had lit up the Earth’s sky on cool chilly nights without clouds. He had spent so many nights carefully studying all of them with his telescope as a small boy, he had always been filled with joy as he thought about the vast space that he hoped he would go into one day.

This time, the feeling was kind of reversed in a way.

He wanted to go back to the planet on which he had seen all of those stars, and finally they would.

As the red lion sped through the star system, they saw Kerberos, still unexplored yet peacefully looking.

Happiness hit him, they were really on their way. They were almost home.

Just being in the Milky way had been exciting enough, like in a happy dream he had had so many times over the past years. But now they not only were there, but in their own star system.

There was Neptune!

They were getting closer by the second.

Uranus!

Saturn!

Tears were beginning to form in the corner of his eyes, and he carefully stood up from the floor, looking right at Lance who slowed down the lion a bit as Jupiter approached. He was also crying, in fact, he had cried for a very long time, a bit silently but still crying. It was unbelievable for the both of them.

“We’re almost there”, he said and Keith nodded, leaning in closer and gave him a comforting kiss on the forehead. He knew coming back must be harder for Lance since he had a family, something Keith lacked. Just the Earth and coming back gave Keith many feelings, he couldn’t understand how Lance must be feeling at the moment.

“It feels like a dream”.

Lance nodded.  
“Yeah, like an amazing dream. I’ve dreamt about this in the castle hundreds of times, but this time I won’t wake up in my room next to you, this time it’s for real. Soon we’re on Earth again, we’ll be home”.

Now they saw Mars in the distance, only one planet left.

Only one single planet, a planet filled with dark blue oceans and countless of green land. They had been to so many Earth like planets over the years, but nothing would ever beat the real thing, the place where they grew up.

The space explorers would be home.

Keith nodded at Lance and became a bit red.

“Do you think they’ll like me?”, he asked, you could hear the slight worrying in Keith’s voice as he talked about Lance’s family. They had been dating for a while, and he knew his family would absolutely freak out when they found out Lance was alive and had been in space the past years, but not only did he return in a red lion, but with a half alien boyfriend that had grown a pair of pig purple cat ears once he fully matured. The rest of him stayed the same, except some tiny bit of fur on his cheeks underneath the ears.

Lance took Keith’s hand in his and carefully pulled him closer, and before they knew it, their lips were pressed together like they had been thousands of time before, yet it felt like their very first kiss as sparks flew everywhere around them.

As they parted Lance looked right into Keith’s purple eyes and nodded with a slight smile on his face.

“They’re going to love you Keith, I promise. Because I love you so much, you’re my boyfriend and my light”.

Both of the men turned a deeper shade of red, and Keith took Lance’s free hand in his as he used the other to pilot Red.

Then it felt like time stopped, everything went slower than usual.

In the distance they could see it, the blue and green planet that grew larger for every second.

This was really happening, this was no dream, no wish, but reality.

They actually saw Earth with their own eyes, and both went quiet. Seeing their old home made both unable to speak, they just took in the beautiful sight in front of them. They had waited for this for so long.

They had wished, begged.

And now they were only about a minute away from Earth, because they had a normal speed. If they had the fastest speed they could miss Earth by a planet or two.

“I love you Lance”, Keith said and took off his paladin helmet, revealing his long mullet, and you could also see that he had a slight scar on his right cheek. “You have no idea how much I love you”.

Lance slowed down the lion a bit more and stood up from his seat, and embraced his boyfriend, and once again their lips were pressed together. Lance’s hands carefully ran through Keith’s back, and then they pulled apart.

The Earth was right in front of them, and Lance sat back in his seat.

“Ready to do this?”, Keith asked and Lance nodded, beginning to orbit the planet and then let the gravity pull the lion down. Fire surrounded it but that was no match for the lion. Second after second the ground grew closer and closer. Lance pulled a lever and made the lion fly towards the US.

“Let’s go home”.


End file.
